Superman and Supergirl
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: DC AU universe in which Superman and Supergirl fight the never ending battle against evil
1. ENDING A ROUGH DAY

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
By Dr. Thinker  
  
  
  
Note 1: Superman and Supergirl are owned by DC Comics. All rights served.  
  
  
  
####################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 1 – ENDING A ROUGH DAY  
  
  
  
SMASH.  
  
The "Daily Planet" City Room's clock got another hit from Clark "Superman" Kent. He was trying to fake time card accident, but Tanya kept her eyes on his hands. Clark sighs, even since he appeared as Superman five years ago, Tanya had been trying to find out if Superman. Tanya doesn't like to troublesome to the Earthlings human eyes. She is an African American, was black hair and black eyes. She was dress in old purple blouse short, too- many-times-ripped-and-patched blue jeans, and water-strained tennis shoes.  
  
"Weeeeelllll, Clarkieeeeeee." Tanya's voice screeched. "Areeeee yoooouuuu goooooing toooooooo giiiive uuuuuup aaaaand coooomeeeee cleeeean?"  
  
Clark sighs. "If you talk normal, I might understand you."  
  
"I know you Superman, give up the act! You can hear understand any language in the universe." Tanya claimed.  
  
"I was out with a bad stomach that week." Clark remarked.  
  
"And you, really, Superman, was doing some kind of a mission in outer- space." Tanya retorted.  
  
Clark sighs. Secretly, one time, Superman uses is telescoping vision to discover why Tanya, thought Clark and Superman were one and the same. He discovered that she had read lots of super-hero comic books.  
  
"Tanya, I may make a good mark in that time clock, but I can't bend steal for the all of the printer ink containers in the world." Clark joked. "Lois Lane may a few marks in the time clock before, didn't she?"  
  
Clark remembered that Lois give the time clock good bashing in the side of the clock. Tanya runs out the room. Clark knew that Lois had recently clocked out and left for her home. Clark noted that Tanya will try to find her, and when she can't. Wait until tomorrow and ask Lois herself. Then she will be tell him that he's sorry, thought his Clark's cloths would be wetter then if he dived into Loch Ness.  
  
Jimmy Olsen walked into near the time clock.  
  
"Another attempt to proof you Superman?" laughed Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen was a photographer for the "Daily Planet". Jimmy was also one of Superman's friends. He had a watch that calls Superman when Jimmy needs it.  
  
"That's correct, Jimmy." Clark replied.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I can clock out?" asked Jimmy, still laughing.  
  
"Sure.' Clark answered.  
  
"That Tanya, she will be a nice girl, if she didn't had that silly thought of you being Superman." Jimmy stated between fits of laughing.  
  
Clark finally got to use the time clock himself….  
  
######################################################################  
  
"HEY! Clark! Some being phoning you for the past half-hour!" yelled Jessica Ghautua, an Indian-American secretary who was in change of lobby.  
  
"Did she or he leave a number?" asked Clark.  
  
"All I heard was quietness on one side, and two whisper of some senior citizens", replied  
  
Jessica.  
  
"How many senior citizens?" Clark asked.  
  
"About three.", Jessica answered.  
  
"Did you, do the usually, when you get an odd call?" asked Clark.  
  
Jessica nodded. "Yeah, somewhere in Kansas. Mostly like your home town of Smallville."  
  
Jessica turned to answer another phone call, and when she turned around,  
  
Clark Kent was their any more….  
  
################################################################### 


	2. THE GIRL

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
By Dr. Thinker  
  
  
  
###################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 2 – "THE GIRL"  
  
  
  
"Home, sweet, home!" muttered Clark as he floated down near to the front door of a two-floor farmhouse. He was dressed the costume of Superman, the Man of Steel. The costume was a red and blue tights with a red and yellow S shield, a red cape, and a pair of red boots. Clark floated down, and saw two 55-year olds, his Earthling parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent.  
  
"Some called the 'Daily Planet' and spoken so quietly that the lobby secretary. They were nothing but whispers on the other side." Martha called.  
  
"I know I shouldn't let the Doc call Clark." Jonathan stated.  
  
"So why did he call me?" Clark asked.  
  
"Doc's found something that shocked him. It's with the doctor up-stairs, in the guest room." Martha remarked.  
  
####################################################################  
  
Dr. Thomas Dent, the Smallville doctor, was standing, and cussing again. He was standing over what looked to a young female's hand. In his hand, was a broken butter knife, Dr. Thomas Dent, tried to cut it.  
  
"ARRRRGGGH!" Dent yelled. "This knife is broke!!!!! I wonder why she can't be harm. Clark is only from Krypton on Earth, and he hadn't be to any red sun planets in a while, because he loses is super-powers under it."  
  
"Bad day, Doc?" asked Clark.  
  
"Don't SCARE ME like that AGAIN!!!!!!!!" replied Thomas tossing the knife to the floor.  
  
"At least it's pay you for annoying Jessica again." Clark remarked. "So what's up with the young girl?"  
  
"How did you? I'm didn't give permission to use your X-ray vision yet" Thomas replied.  
  
"Simple. The hand give you been trying to cut, was a young girl's hand." Clark stated.  
  
Thomas sighed. He hadn't got used to Clark's power, even know he was able to use his doctor abilities to get Cassie Congant, off the Kent's back. Cassie Congant thought a telescope, had discover a rocket ship. Cassie saw the Kent's gotten the baby out the rocket. Cassie saw that she could use it as a weapon against alien-disbelievers, but off course, the mightiest and the coldest blizzard that buried Smallville, for nine months, he was trapped at the Kent's, and helped them created a fake birth document, that looked real official to the judges. Cassie thought she was just dreaming and went back to looking into the sky.  
  
"Remove the covers." Thomas stated. "I cover here, so just I did cut. Blood would be on me on me and bed, and not on the girl."  
  
Clark removed the cover to see a blonde hair girl with blue eyes. Her body was dressed in the following: a purple pair of earrings, a purple shirt, a purple skirt, purple belt, and purple belt. The purple belt's strange belt buckle was brown triangle. Clark thought color of brown was similar to the same area that his rocket ship crashed into.  
  
"Looks like normal human. May Wonder Woman's Zues was playing around with us again?" joked Thomas.  
  
"If she hear you, you might be having a mythical size headache." Clark joked. "Did you find her like this?"  
  
"Yeah, that brown triangle looks like your Superman's shield. I thought she was from Kryptonian. The Last Daughter of Krypton." Thomas remarked. "I didn't want to clean her until you got here."  
  
"Let's get her into bathroom." Clark commanded. As Thomas and Clark, lifted her by arms, the brown dirt from her belt fall on to the floor, revealing the S-like symbol used on Krypton for the "House Of El".  
  
"GREAT SCOTT!" Clark shouted. "The brown on the belt was just dirt."  
  
"Funny, it didn't come off when Martha and Jonathan helped me." Thomas remarked.  
  
"And you guess was right after all. The belt buckle has the Kryptonian crest of the 'House of the El'." Clark stated.  
  
Thomas was tumbling so much that pushed the girl into Clark both took a fall down the stairs.  
  
"Are you OK?" yelled Martha.  
  
She got two answers of "Fine". One was expected, and that was Clark Kent's answer, nothing but magic, red sun, and Kryptonite could affect him, but the other one was unexpected, and that come from the girl.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Later, the girl broke the quietness of the dinner. The early part of the dinner, the girl had a far away look, but around after halfway thought the main course of Martha's meatloaf.  
  
"I could see from his planet to my planet's sun." the girl stated.  
  
"What planet is that?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Krypton." the girl stated.  
  
Clark's eyes almost got detached from his eye sockets.  
  
"What's your name?" Clark asked.  
  
"Kiz Kiz-El." The girl replied. "By the way? What's up with that strange costume with my house coat-of-arms on it?"  
  
"It's a long story." Clark stated.  
  
"I can handle long stories." Kiz Kiz-El remarked.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
[THE FOLLOW HAS BEEN TRANSLATED FROM KRYPTONESE]  
  
Jan 10, 2002  
  
By the clocks of Kiz, the god of Time, which I was name for. My most grand invention, and most laughed at by Mr. Gagu-Zod, head of the "House of Zod" as being "Foolish." That invention was a Time Machine. It worked all right, but it's Krypton's history, and  
  
Zod said that it's foolish to fool with the past. I probably NEVER rebuilt it again.  
  
I landed on Earth, in the year of 2002. The section or "state" as Earthling is called "Kansas". I landed in farmhouse just outside of a town called "Smallville".  
  
I wonder why plan to save the future was unsuccessfully, may be Kiz decide to show his bad side, or may be become of one of humans, I living with, is really a Kryptonian himself. His name is Clark Kent, when I first awake up, I saw him in a strange outfit that had coat-of-arms of "House of El" on it. He told me that Jor-El, his real father, a Kryptonian scientist with a huge love for life, vow to save his wife, Lara and, his child, Kal-El, from the steamed gas in Krypton's core, that's been more faster and faster everyday. Thought Lara vow to stay behind, Kal-El was place into the rocket ship and send it to Earth. He was founded by Kents, when they open up his rocket ship. They named him, Clark Kent. As Clark was growing up, he discovered he abilities that were very strange to him, but he keep it to himself, and after his high school graduation, he decide on talking to his parents. The parents reveal the Kryptonian rocket ship in travel in. After, he touch the metal coat-of-arms symbol, he hear a record hologram message recorded by his parents. While, in collage, Clark figure out the limits of his powers, and  
  
After collage, he joined a newspaper called the "Daily Planet", and finally become the first hero in a long time since WWII, Superman, the Man of Steel.  
  
Meanwhile, I'm figure out if I'm had all of Superman's powers. I keep decide on writing this in Kryptonese to prevent any from figure out that I'm a Kryptonian myself.  
  
Signed  
  
Kiz Kiz-El.  
  
  
  
Jan 17, 2002  
  
I been using by some of my vision powers, X-ray and telescoping powers to records stores, movie stores and others to see what girls would buy. Yesterday, I tested them before doing this, by making a copy of the color television set downstairs. I also saw  
  
Clark using his X-ray and telescoping powers use powers to check up on me.  
  
Signed  
  
Kiz Kiz-El  
  
Jan. 20, 2002  
  
Been watching Clark today. He's been busy as Superman today, mostly to keep an  
  
African American girl, whom I learned by super-hearing, is named Tanya. It's seems that Clark and Tanya has a battle of wits almost every other week. I asked Clark why she that thinks that way. He told me that Tanya read a lot of super-hero comic books. Clark reveals few times Tanya a successfully fooled him, one as a Kal-El's baby sister, thought he got out of it by hiring a certain Gotham playboy, named Bruce Wayne. I used my X- ray vision to see Bruce Wayne at home and discover that he's Batman, the Gotham City's famous crime-fighter.  
  
Jan. 25, 2002  
  
It was rain cats and dogs, or should be pigs and horses, today in Smallville, so I tested my flight powers. Lucky, the upstairs bathroom has a window, so I was able to dry myself off. I was preparing some secretly, that would shock the boots rights off of Superman, by digging tunnels under the Kent's house.  
  
Feb. 10, 2002.  
  
  
  
Last week, I shocked Superman. On Feb. 2, I found in a newspaper that Superman as a Fortress of Solitude, where he often goes to get always from business as both Clark Kent and Superman, so I decide to spook him. First, I located Superman, then look around and discover that's its up north with by a mountain range that as a fake yellow arrow that also functions as Superman's fortress key. I flew up to the fortress, and lift the same key, and hidden myself in an old machine that Superman degutted. I give him a little shock to him, I heard that a Prof. Hamilton want him to see a metal was unbreakable, so I decide to give a little shock, as Master X. I'm giggling the next few days, until decide on showing myself. Superman eye all covered his face by the look of me standing in front of me. I saw that I was dress differently. I explained that I created the costume on Jan. 29. I was dressed in a blue blouse with the "House of El" crest, a blue skirt, a yellow belt, a pair of red ruby earrings shaped into a S, and a pair of red boots. Clark smiled at what I called myself. "Supergirl". I told him that I can't be called "Superwoman" on this planet, because thought 15 is consider an adult on Krypton, it's teenager according to Earth.  
  
But he forbids me to appear as Supergirl until I come up with a human identity.  
  
Signed  
  
Kiz Kiz-El.  
  
Supergirl  
  
####################################################  
  
On, Feb. 20, during lunch on the Kent's farmhouse, Kiz Kiz-El looked a bit- different. She was moving hands threw her red-hair.  
  
"What's up with the red hair, Kiz?" asked Jonathan.  
  
Kiz answered Jonathan's question by removing the red-hair, and her blonde hair shining the light of the midday sunlight coming from the windows.  
  
"A red-wig?" asked Martha. "Oh, Clark told me, you should be very carefully when you near Tanya, one mistake, and you may ended in a crazy battle that never end."  
  
"Don't worry, back on Krypton, my hobby was acting." Kiz remarked.  
  
"Did you come up with name?" asked Martha.  
  
"Yeah, Kelly Kent." Kiz replied.  
  
######################################################################## 


	3. REACTIONS

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
  
##################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 3 – "REACTIONS"  
  
A black stolen limbo zoomed down the highway in Metropolis. Inside the car were six gangsters who had successfully stolen money plates from Metropolis Mint. The gangsters were please as punch when the plan went off without a hatch.  
  
"Sups! Didn't even bug us!" laughed one of them.  
  
"What's that ahead?" one of the gangsters asked.  
  
"It's looks like a police block made out the normal white and black cars. Looks like it's made out of nine or ten cars and two old yellow horses." The driver of the limbo stated.  
  
"Go over the side of the highway." The gangster, setting next to the driver, stated.  
  
"The motor's on, but the car isn't turning!" The driver remarked.  
  
"It's a blonde-hair girl holding us up! Run her over!" A gangster told the driver.  
  
"I'm trying, but the car isn't move!" The driver yelled.  
  
"Where did you put our guns?" asked a gangster to another one.  
  
"Gun wouldn't help if that girl has Superman powers. Bullet usually bounces off him." The driver remarked replied.  
  
"That's correct, crooked fools." The girl remarked. "I do have all Superman's power."  
  
"And we used all of our Kryptonite covering that bank vault to prevent Superman from locating any clues!" A gangster groaned.  
  
"Looks like you being staying in jail for long time." Supergirl remarked.  
  
A police officer walked up to Supergirl.  
  
"Hi, Supergirl."  
  
"Hi, Officer Tacutan."  
  
Officer Tacutan was stunned speechless.  
  
"Sorry, I used my X-ray vision to find your ID card in your wallet." Supergirl stated.  
  
  
  
"Supergirl…what are you doing to do on Earth?" asked Officer Tacutan.  
  
"The same thing Superman does— against all who evil." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"You going to had lot of CEOs and senators." Officer Tacutan stated.  
  
Supergirl laughed as she floated up in the sky.  
  
#############################################################  
  
"GREAT CASER GHOST!" shouted City Room's editor, Perry White.  
  
"What's cooking, chief?" asked Jimmy who was placing new disc in his digital camera and slipping up on his Superman watch.  
  
"Looks like a new story. And don't call me, chief!" Perry White told Jimmy then he turned to the real reporters and stated the follow: "They been a report of the Jewel Brainers that had been keeping Superman out of way of Kryptonite had been caught by Supergirl. The first one to get the story on this Supergirl, where she come, from what's she's going to do now, and is she a relationship with that Superman!!!! The first one who come up with that story gets a front page on the "World and Nation" section and a bonus raise."  
  
Those last words of Perry White's ranting were an enough to send the empty the entire City Room, including Lois Lane and Clark "Superman" Kent.  
  
"Looks like just me, Perry and Jimmy" Tanya remarked. "I missed a change to see Clark changed."  
  
"Stilling thinking Clark's Superman?" Jimmy asked between laughs.  
  
"Guilty as charged, Mr. Jimmy Olsen." Tanya remarked.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I missed my a change to get a cup of coffee." Perry White stated. He didn't want to be around when Tanya and Jimmy discuss the Man of Steel. It turns out to a huge verbal fight full with enough cuss words to make an Internet ranting creator blushed.  
  
###################################################################  
  
"BOSS L!!!! BOSS L!!!!"  
  
Lex Luthor, bald fat man turned from the computer desk to his office desk in a swift move. "Boss L" was a nickname from most of the trustworthiness members of LexCorp and related business. The woman, Lex saw, was his owner of his newspaper outlet, the Lex Times. Her name was Betty Blackson.  
  
"What's wrong, Betty?" asked Lex.  
  
"It's the Daily Planet people again! Talking about crazy thing again!" Betty remarked.  
  
"Take a Diet Lex. I think you being having a regular Lex for a long time now." Lex remarked. "Tell me that crazy thing before I fire you on the spot!"  
  
"I don't had all the facts, but it's seems like their a new superhero in town." Betty remarked. "She's a female with a power of Superman."  
  
"A SUPERGIRL?" asked Lex.  
  
"In a way, yes." Betty. "According to what my crooked cop told me that a good-two-shoes Officer Tacutan brought in the Jewel Brainers with some help with her girl. And he gives me a copy of Officer Tacutan's report. She told him that she was going to the same thing Superman does…stopping evil."  
  
"Thank you, Betty." Lex replied.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something about her?" question Betty.  
  
"No. I rather wait to make she that this isn't a lie. Officer Tacutan had been called in by Superman many time before." Lex stated. "If we do hear anything about her or from her after a week, I made a move."  
  
Betty saw a smile on Lex. Betty knows that if he questioned Lex now, she would be dead in a month time. Betty just stated "Bye" and left the room quitter then when she entered it.  
  
  
  
###################################################################  
  
  
  
"By the way, I heard about this so-called Supergirl!" Tanya remarked. "Mostly like an Kryptonian cousin of this Man of Steel!"  
  
"Or may be a Daxxum!" Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Or may be a shape-shifter from a pocket universe!" An unknown voice laughed come from behind.  
  
They turned to look behind them, see someone setting on Clark Kent's desk. A girl dressed a pair of ruby S-shaped earrings, a blue blouse, a yellow belt, a blue skirt, and a pair of red boots.  
  
"Supergirl?" Jimmy and Tanya asked.  
  
"That's me. Where are all reporters gone?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Out looking for you!" Jimmy remarked.  
  
"Darn! No sign of a Supergirl! This may be a hoax. May be Superman under the spell of Red Kryptonite again! Or may be some got his or her hands on Jimmy's magic totem pole and come back in time." Lois Lane groaned as she return.  
  
"Officer Tacutan is one of good guys. He tries, many times to get as many crooks as Superman does." Clark stated.  
  
"May he was replaced by…" Lois started to say, but she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clark asked.  
  
Lois pointed to near his desk, and Clark saw that a new addition as been added to Kiz's Supergirl outfit. It was a red cape floating from.  
  
"Supergirl?" asked Clark.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kent?" replied Supergirl. "Mrs. Lane, I'm for real."  
  
"Do you mind if me and Clark interview you?" Lois asked.  
  
"Sure." Supergirl remarked. "But can we do that some place a nosy female brat is around."  
  
Tanya fumed. "How do you she knows about me! She's new in town!"  
  
"Superman must have told her." Jimmy stated.  
  
  
  
############################################################  
  
Zuni Fahuara, the hottest super villain Superman ever face, was relaxing in the sun recovering from a close-call with Superman. Zuni was one worked for Lex Luthor, on a UV collection for his solar plant, but Lex was to destroy it when one of his nuclear plant need money for a new item. Lex thought Zuni was killed in when the UV collection fall on her, but the UV rays gave her the power of the sun.  
  
A purple skin alien that was dressed in a yellow version of a Green Lantern Corps outfit including a yellow ring come closer to the sun.  
  
"The stupid blue Guardians of the Universe are talking in whisper again, and it's making my Qward yellow ring unworkable!"  
  
"Well, Sinsteno, my UV vision powers tell me that there is a new Kryptonian on Earth."  
  
"I avoid Earth for a while then." Sinsteno remarked.  
  
############################################################  
  
In Coast City, Kyle Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2142, the sector that includes Earth, got a surprising call from the Guardians of the Universe.  
  
"GREETING, GREEN LATERN OF EARTH. WE HAD A NEW SUPERHERO ON EARTH. THE TITAN HAD BEEN GAVE A TWIN!"  
  
"Is Titan a member of the Justice League?" asked Kyle.  
  
"YES. SUPERMAN HAS YOU CALL HIM." Guardian remarked.  
  
"Do you mind if I call the rest of Justice League?" asked Kyle.  
  
"DO NOT CALL BATMAN OR WONDER WOMAN. THEY ALL FIGURE THINGS OUT!"  
  
"No problem. Batman never give his a phone number out and Wonder Woman doesn't even know what a phone is." Kyle.  
  
"YOUR HUMAN HUMOR ESCAPES US." The Guardian remarked.  
  
"Ok, Gari. You can hang up." Kyle remarked. "Green Lantern of Earth out."  
  
####################################################################  
  
Gotham City playboy, Bruce Wayne, and his ward, Richard Grayson, were listing on  
  
Metropolis police radios.  
  
"What do you think about this female Superman?" asked Richard.  
  
"As long as she does good deeds for the world, I think we won't have to use the Kryptonite we collected as Batman and Robin." Bruce replied. "Thought I vowed to keep on eye on them, so they don't turn on the world."  
  
"Oh, just great!" Richard groaned. The Bat-Phone was ringing off the hook.  
  
"It was about time. I was getting bored." Bruce stated.  
  
Richard rolled his eyes as he and Bruce headed to the old grandfather clock that lead to the stairs to goes into the Bat-Cave.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"Great Thunderbolts of Zues!" Wonder Woman stated.  
  
"What do you see?" asked one of the Fates she moved open a new thread. O  
  
"Remember the time when some had stolen from Hades's underworld stolen all of the Justice League's thread expect mines and almost beat you guys to death." Wonder Woman stated.  
  
"Don't remind us. That was terrible!" The Fates moaned in unison.  
  
"But that rope looks like Superman's thread!" Wonder Woman stated.  
  
"But it come out a where we get our thread for the girls." One of the fates stated.  
  
"A Supergirl?" asked Wonder Woman.  
  
"That is correct, Princess Diane", yelled Janus's voice. "Thought still Kryptonian, she is not Superman cousin, but she is a ancestor of him."  
  
"By Zues beard, how do she get here?" asked Wonder Woman.  
  
"By my zone's ray effected by a machine." Janus's voice replied.  
  
#######################################################  
  
In the Phantom Zone, crooked Kryptonians wait another changes to be free and go on with life or to escape and fight the Man of Steel.  
  
"If it was enough problems with one super-power Kryptonian!" groaned a Phantom Zoner.  
  
"And it's double with TWO Kryptonians!" groan Gen. Zod. "Don't you think it's not right to go out right now, Jar-Ux?"  
  
"That's right, Zod. I won't go out for all the yellow suns in the universe!" Jar-Ux.  
  
"You are just a bunch of cowardly boys." A female voice remarked.  
  
"Zur-Ku, your brain must had been destroyed when you were sent into the Phantom Zone." Gen. Zod remarked.  
  
"Zod. Your brain must have been cut when you were back on Krypton." Fal-Uh remarked.  
  
"Is it just more or do the female Zoners thinking that we are cowards." Gen. Zod remarked.  
  
"It's the females." Kol-Igu remarked.  
  
"Give us three Earth days and we will had both Superman and Supergirl bowing down to us." Bru-Ahi stated.  
  
"And you be back for the noon on the second day." Gen Zod remarked.  
  
"Thought it take a while to for us to escape." Fal-Uh stated. "The bet doesn't start until we escape."  
  
"Agreed." The male Phantom Zoners stated in unison.  
  
#################################################################  
  
In the Land of ZZRFF, other called the Fifth Dimensional, a meeting betweens imp happen.  
  
"Hi, cousin Drwcgx" stated an imp wearing orange uniform with a purple hat. "You looking good to day. He was talking to a female wizard  
  
The female imp wizard looked at the imp, and stated. "Mr. Myzxpltk, flattery usually get your everything, expect another change at Superman early then usual."  
  
"I had a feeling that you been forcing me to wait every 3 months!" Mr. Myzxpltk stated.  
  
"You are almost as silly as Tanya is." Drwcgx remarked.  
  
"Thought you didn't allow me to travel before the 30 days are up, I can still watch it. While watching it today, I saw a new female based on my hero appeared." Mr. Myzxpltk  
  
stated.  
  
"Don't tell me you want to do your pranks against Supergirl." Drwcgx remarked.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Mr. Myzxpltk replied.  
  
Drwcgx groaned. She always wonders why she related to Mr. Myzxpltk.  
  
"By the way, you better not appear at SUPER-IMP again or I get angry and you want like me when I'm angry." Mr. Myzxpltk.  
  
Drwcgx just stick out her tongue and stated the follow: "Stop stealing stuff from third dimensional humans' lame movies."  
  
Mr. Myzxpltk muttered. "Only a half of month to go, then another change at Superman!"  
  
"I better warned Supergirl. She may NOT be a clever as Superman." Drwcgx muttered. "But how?"  
  
####################################################################### 


	4. A SUPERVILLAN

Superman and Supergirl  
  
By Dr. Thinker  
  
###########################################  
  
CHAPTER 4 – A SUPERVILLAN  
  
  
  
SMASH!!!!!  
  
Lex Luthor hand hits a button. He was totally upset at the recently turn of events. It had been month since he told Betty wait. Luthor saw got a lot of information on Supergirl, since he got a copy of the interview that "Daily Planet" did. Luthor had got lots of reports from his vile servants. Luthor sighed as he stomped his feet on an orange button. Luthor office chair slowly descend a hidden tube that was lead-lined. He landed in his Crime R & D lab and head to a strange glass containing special items that Luthor would use to change his appearance.  
  
He took out a purple alien suit. The purple alien suit had a good-face mask. Luthor's Crime R & D labs  
  
had successfully made a good move mouthpiece when Luthor talked the mouth of the mask moves. Luthor for a while, look around to the latest crime causing items. Most of them were seem to up-date of Earthlings low tech. He thought nothing there would please his fiction character of Xel, an alien from an evil techno-empire. By the time he finished putting on the usually false skin, Lex was thinking nasty thoughts about both Superman and Supergirl. He was wonder if he should team up with any other superman villains, but usually villain teamwork fall flat on their faces. He had worked with almost all of Superman villains, and created an Injustice Society. He had fight Superman many times alone as well. He decides that Supergirl is new to Metropolis, he may success kill Supergirl. He decided on taking Xel's purple and green armor.  
  
Luthor's normal voice is an octave, and he lowers it a tenor as he does an evil laugh.  
  
#################################################################  
  
In the Fortress of Solitude, Supergirl was visiting with Superman.  
  
"So what's Kryptonite?" Supergirl.  
  
"Our weakness, Kiz." Superman stated. "You had been lucky to avoid for a month.  
  
Thought Metropolis is kind of lucky itself, only to had to with robbers and gang members.  
  
"So what kind of Kryptonite are there?" stated Kiz.  
  
"Three. Orange Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite and Green Kryptonite." Superman stated.  
  
"Earthlings say 'they is too much of a good thing." And that's fits Orange Kryptonite, which over-power me. Mostly this is space, and mostly floats near galaxies that had a red sun."  
  
"I guess red sun is another weakness." Supergirl stated. "I never had this kind of power on Krypton."  
  
Superman nodded. "Red Kryptonite. It's effects ranges from a silly to the serious. Silly can be a change of hair color or a different face. Serious can a gender change or a removal of power."  
  
"Then I'm assuming worse is yet to come in the from of Green Kryptonite." Supergirl stated.  
  
Superman nodded. "Yeah. Green Kryptonite is the worst. It KILL us by turning our blood from red blood cells to green cells which facts the need for oxygen. I die slowly and painfully on Earth, but quickly if I'm in outer-space."  
  
BEEP!!  
  
"What in heck is that beeping sound? It's annoying then a Earthling information commercial!" Supergirl claims.  
  
BEEP!!  
  
"That's must be Jimmy's signal watch. He uses it call me sometime." Superman stated. "Some big is happening in Metropolis!!!"  
  
############################################################################ ####  
  
As they landed, the found Jimmy Olsen on the roof of the Daily Planet, under attack by no other then a purple and green armored alien.  
  
"Well, if it's Xel. What's he doing back?" asked Superman. "Be careful, Xel has been know to had Kryptonite ray guns."  
  
"Got you!" Supergirl remarked.  
  
"About time you should up. I thought you wouldn't going make it!" Xel stated. "And you see you brought your girlfriend with you!"  
  
"HEY! I'm resent that!" Supergirl groaned, landing on top of the "Daily Planet" globe. Superman landed near Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy was giggling out of control.  
  
Supergirl saw Xel taking out a gun a fighting it. Supergirl used her heat vision to gun.  
  
"So the rumors are true!" Xel stated. "You are a Supergirl."  
  
"And you going back to wherever rock you crawled out of." Supergirl remarked.  
  
Xel's armor armed fired a green ray at Supergirl. "I think not." Xel stated calmly.  
  
"This is Green Kryptonite?" Supergirl asked weakly.  
  
Just a second after this happen. Superman knocked Xel out.  
  
"That voice sound like lower Luthor voice." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"I show who Xel is." Superman stated as he removed the armor's head peace, revealing Xel's alien face.  
  
"He's a alien from the planet, Kuga. He attacked many times, and some time Luthor is around."  
  
"That Luthor is a robot." Supergirl stated.  
  
"I thought that one time to, but I used by X-ray vision on that Luthor had saw what I saw in normal humans." Superman stated as he removed the Kryptonite powered gloves. "And Luthor uses have Intergang to do his budding. Xel just come out of nowhere. Let's take Xel to jail!"  
  
"I don't think you doing anything, Superman!" Xel stated as removed please a button on the armor.  
  
"Rats! My super-brain must have been exposed to many pieces of Kryptonite! I forget that Xel has a transporter to get him away from me." Superman stated.  
  
######################################################################### 


	5. TIME IS NOT MONEY -- IT'S EVERYTHING!

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
###############################################  
  
CHAPTER 5 – "TIME IS NOT MONEY – IT'S EVERYTHING!"  
  
Superman's Fortress of Solitude deep in the coldest place on Earth, the artic circle.  
  
"What in name of Rao are you doing to my Kryptonian outfit?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Thought these look Krypton, but it doesn't look like it comes from my Krypton years."  
  
Superman stated.  
  
"What year was it when Krypton was destroyed?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"The year was 999,999,999,999,999. Why?"  
  
"By the threads of Kiz, I successfully travel into the future, but I didn't save Krypton."  
  
Supergirl stated sadly.  
  
If an Eskimo were outside the mountain the golden door, he would someone yelled "WHAT?" very loud that could break a human eardrum.  
  
###############################################################  
  
"WHAT? But that can't be?" Lex Luthor stated. He was looking a 139-page report on Supergirl, Prof. Helen Azura. "But I saw her looks. She LOOKS has a kinship with that SUPERMAN, which I assumed she's either a girlfriend or a cousin of that Blue Boy Scout!!!"  
  
"Take a decaf of our own coffee, Lex!!" Helen remarked.  
  
"Watch or you going to learn HOW dangerous caffeine may be to you!" Lex Luthor stated.  
  
"Well, we build a robot. Not similar to Mettalo or Brainic. More like X- 48x2 or one of Superman's own super-robots. We mission was to kill Supergirl with his weapon, but we keep it in the dark about that were getting data on Supergirl. She usually appears around Midville, Kansas. He successfully found Supergirl, and attempted to kill her. He didn't, and Supergirl successfully killed the robot."  
  
"Looks she's following Superman's rules of no killing real life-forms, alien or humans" Lex states. "If's she NOT in a relationship or kinship with him! She's either doing it for fun or just honor that blue tight- wearing snob!"  
  
"You know I had a idea about her." Helen stated.  
  
"Tell me before you end up in hot water!" Lex stated.  
  
"She could have travel in time!" Helen replied.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Lex stated.  
  
"Well. We did find some time traces that seem to match the time lines seem to matched the Linear Men, but it's seem to quite weak." Helen remarked.  
  
"HMMM. How far back on Krypton would that be? Leave me be." Lex stated.  
  
Helen left.  
  
#########################################################  
  
"The year was 310,491,912,999." Supergirl stated.  
  
"You travel thought the time? You hadn't met any one like the Time Trapper?  
  
Or one of the Linear Men?" asked Superman.  
  
"Yes. No. No." replied Supergirl.  
  
A purple orb floats into room where Superman and Supergirl.  
  
"Great Rao! Who or what is that?" asked Supergirl.  
  
"I'm Ziru. A Kryptonian computer order by Jor-El to help Kal-El." The orb replied. "Are you science that moonlighted as a playwright how can act?"  
  
"That right. I did write a few plays." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"More like a few hundred." A computer voice muttered.  
  
Superman stared at Ziru.  
  
"It wasn't me." Ziru remarks. "But it's coming from the Kryptonian belt buckle."  
  
Superman touches the "EL" symbol. An orange orb floats.  
  
"About time, some one let me out! Even if it's in the future." The orb. "Sorry, about that Kal-El, but Kiz seems to hard to handle!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Superman remarked. "She's more annoying then a team up of April  
  
Fools and Mr. Myzxpltk!"  
  
Supergirl gives Superman a dirty look  
  
"Hey! I'm only 131 sectigas old!" Supergirl yells. "And I'm not getting any sectigas younger here!"  
  
Superman asked, "Sectigas? What are those?"  
  
"Kryptonese for years." Supergirl remarked. "About 15 and 23/50 Earth years. That I while I decide on a teenage student for my secret identity."  
  
"Smart thinking." Superman stated.  
  
################################################################ 


	6. TESTING KELLY

Superman and Supergirl  
  
By Dr. Thinker  
  
###############################################  
  
CHAPTER 6 – "TESTING KELLY"  
  
Kiz Kiz-El, also know as Supergirl, decide that it was time for testing her secret identity. Dr. Thomas Dent had did the same with Kiz that he did with Kal-El, created a fake birth document that looked official to Smallville judge's eyes. Kal-El had finished created her look.  
  
She took out a piece of paper, which had items listed on it.  
  
A wig --- Need for to cover for my blonde hair. Check! A dull red wig. Nothing blazing that would attach a lot of attention.  
  
Eyeglasses – Martha Kent, Jonathan Kent, Dr. Thomas Dent, Perry White, and heck in Clark Kent wears them. Check! Found an old par of Clark's eyeglasses and replaced it with two fused see-thread metal that I used in my time machine.  
  
Kelly's Earrings – Back on Kryptonian, I got my ears poked. If I don't wear earrings as Kelly, they would connect Kelly to Supergirl faster then a speed bullet. Check! Got some of Lana Lang's old earrings Thank good, that Clark Kent told Lana Lang that he's Superman or she found out about it.  
  
Clothing – Check! That was the only easy part. Got enough to last a few decades.  
  
Watch – I need something to hide my Supergirl outfit in. I decide on watch. Check! Superman created for me with help of some people from Kandor, a red planet shirked by Collector. I can switch the watch between Earthlings numbers and Kryptonian numbers  
  
Shoes – Check! Tennis shoes.  
  
Raincoat – Check!  
  
Winter coat – Check!  
  
Jacket – Check!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perfect!" Kelly yelled as she placed on a white blouse and blue skirt. Kelly placed her red wig over her blonde hair. Then she placed her shoes on. Then using her heat-vision power melted the paper.  
  
Martha and Jonathan Kent were looking on.  
  
"Just be careful around Tanya!" Martha remarked.  
  
"Aunt Martha! You told me a hundred times! I'm will be careful around her!" Kelly remarked.  
  
"Sorry, but you know how my wife is, Kiz." Jonathan remarked.  
  
"Why do you want to test in our in Metropolis? Midville, Kansas is lot closer. Why not there?" asked Martha.  
  
"Well, Midville is getting somewhere between new awesome feeling and been- there, done-that feeling. Metropolis on the other one is still a bit new to me." Kelly replied.  
  
A familiar male voice stated. "You just want to see if you can fool Tanya."  
  
"Clark! How did you now! You can't read minds! That isn't one of Superman's power!" Kelly stated.  
  
"You talk while you write in your diary!" Clark remarked.  
  
"How did you know? Did you use your super-powers?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Accidentally, my Super-hearing picked up your mutterings." Clark replied. "So which Earthling travel are you doing to take to Metropolis?"  
  
"Train." Kelly replied. "It's be leaving at 8:00. Which gives me an hour to get there. See you!"  
  
"I had some meet you there at the Metropolis Train Station." Clark stated.  
  
#################################################################  
  
In the Metropolis Train Station, Tanya Cimoc leaned back against the column. Tanya stared at the digital clock. It read: 10:00. The 10 o'clock train usually never arrives on schedule, but they is a first time for everything, and it's arrive just the old fashion clock near the door struck the last bell of the 10 o'clock hour. People pour out the train like a liquid from a carton or a jug.  
  
A slowly red-hair girl trips over her own two-foots. She was dress in a white blouse and blue skirt. Her face look like they some traces of Clark in her.  
  
"Hey! Kelly, over here!" yelled Tanya.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kelly.  
  
"The name is Tanya Cimoc." Tanya remarked  
  
Kelly replied, "The one who thinks my cousin is Superman. Sheez, I don't know how many time he been to the family doctor before."  
  
Tanya's dark skin on the checks turned a bit lighter.  
  
##################################################################  
  
This got to one of Clark's attempt at poetic justice, Kelly thought, but Tanya looks like she isn't the sharpest tool in the old toolbox.  
  
"So why did you guide me?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Most of the City Room's staff members are hunting for trying to find news, and decides it was my day off." Tanya remarked.  
  
"What do you do there?" Kelly asked.  
  
Tanya remarked, "I'm a janitor."  
  
########################################################  
  
Tanya show Kelly may different landmarks from Metropolis Airport to The Old Metropolis section on her tour.  
  
"You seem to know I lot about this city." Kelly remarked.  
  
A familiar figure appeared in the sky and the citizen near-by remarked.  
  
"It's that a bird?" asked one citizen.  
  
"It's that a plane?" asked one citizen.  
  
"No! It's Superman!" Tanya yelled.  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes. "Sheez, what's wrong with you!"  
  
Tanya replied, "Sorry, but a few citizen still don't believe Superman. Some thinks he's Lex Luthor or one of his robot.."  
  
Kelly started laughing.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"LexCorp? Why here?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I decide on showing ALL landmarks in Metropolis." Tanya remarked. "Though Lexis a vile human, doesn't mean he isn't a genius ECO. Thought he has a teenaged daughter, Lena, but when she ranted that 'Superman can't be all bad' She was banned from entering Metropolis until his death."  
  
"When did she rant?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Just a few days after Sups stop a stolen LexCorp sub from stinking the  
  
S.S. Luthor." Tanya stated. "That event was the first appear of Superman in  
  
Metropolis."  
  
"Doesn't a CEO think about weapons?" Kelly asked.  
  
Tanya remarked, "Luthor did had some high-tech weapons on the ship, but he keep them on standby to see if this Superman would appeared. Luthor didn't like it when the mayor order Superman to arrest Luthor, and after a two-day jail term, Lex give promise to 'kill him' and every would know it, but they can't do a thing about it!"  
  
########################################################################  
  
"You must like got this most of landmark from chasing Superman to see if he's really  
  
Clark Kent!" Kelly stated.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Tanya remarked as they approach the last stop on the tour. "By the way, you hadn't got to much tired out later."  
  
"One word of you, Tanya: Exercise." Kelly remarked. "Don't get the idea that I'm Supergirl, which I'm not!"  
  
"Okay!" Tanya remarked.  
  
A familiar globe was connected to the building.  
  
"The Daily Planet", asked Kelly.  
  
"Yeah." Remarked Tanya.  
  
########################################################  
  
"Hey! Tanya!" Jimmy Olsen yelled when Tanya and Kelly enters. "Who is that friend you find?"  
  
"Is this Kelly Kent, Clark Kent's cousin", Tanya remarked. "I took her on a tour of  
  
  
  
"Really? Or this is just one your tricks to uncover Superman identity as Clark Kent?" asked Jimmy Olsen between laughing.  
  
Just then Lois Lane and Clark Kent enter the "Daily Planet" City Room. "Hey, cousin" Clark stated. "How things are going?"  
  
"Fine." Kelly replied.  
  
#################################################################### 


	7. DISCOVERINGS

Superman and Supergirl  
  
By Dr. Thinker  
  
######################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 7 – "DISCOVERINGS"  
  
  
  
"I feel like a drunk two hundred galloon jugs of coffee! I'm not a coffee lover!" Supergirl remarked. "That idea was terrible! Remember, if you had idea about us again: Remind me to get lost!"  
  
"It was just a idea, it didn't had to work!" Barry West, The Flash, remarked.  
  
"Relax, Flash." Superman stated.  
  
"Tell that to your cousin, Sups." Flash remarked.  
  
"I'm NOT his COUSIN!" Supergirl yelled. "If next person I meet SAY that I'm your cousin, Kal-El! They are cruising for a bruising!"  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"Where's the next stop?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Gotham City." Superman replied. "It's haven't check up on Batman yet. It's our last stop."  
  
"Bruce Wayne?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"How did you know all of my heroic friends secret identities?" Superman asked.  
  
"X-ray vision." Supergirl remarked. "With a bit of help of telescoping vision."  
  
Superman blinked.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
The Bat-Mobile speed thought the Gotham City. The sun was rising upwards as the Bat-Mobile left the "urban junkyard" of Gotham City to the secret tunnels of the old fool gold mine back to cavern under Wayne mansion, the Bat-Cave.  
  
"I think we may be in time for a little surprise, Richard." Bruce "Batman" Wayne stated.  
  
"I hope isn't like the one that Joker give us last week." Richard "Robin" Grayson remarked. "I had hard time explaining that those cuts to the junior high nurse."  
  
Bruce just went into one of his silence nods. Those cuts, Richard got, was from one of the Joker's favorite prank, a Joker dummy full with dangerous item that ranges from saws to poison. This time around, the Clown Price of Crime, placed remote controlled knifes.  
  
"Let's just hope we just face normal thugs for a few weeks." Richard stated.  
  
An unfamiliar voice stated. "I would agree on that. Pushy super-villains aren't my type." A familiar voice laughed.  
  
"Superman, been taking Supergirl to see all JLA members?" asked Batman.  
  
Superman and Supergirl leaped over the old robotic dinosaur in the Bat- Cave. Both of them had a shocked face.  
  
"How did you know?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"I'm a reserve member of the JLA league. I don't usually appear unless I'm not very busy in Gotham." Batman remarked. "And he had feeling I'm the last one."  
  
"She's always known your name, Bruce." Superman stated.  
  
"Kal!! Keep on good leash on that friend of yours or unless you want to find if she weak to green Kryptonite." Bruce remarked.  
  
"I'm a weak to Kryptonite." Supergirl added.  
  
"Holy failures, Batman." Richard remarked.  
  
Bruce sighed and stated. "Unlike most of the JLA league, who thinks she a cousin of yours, I believe she come from different era in Krypton history."  
  
Bruce took out a small remote and the room was fill with a red sun. Bruce pulled on Supergirl's hair and them cut it. Superman giggled at this, remembering a few years back when he and Batman weren't on very good terms. When Superman was asked to catch Batman, by Com. Jack Baryon, he tried to find Batman's headquarters by drilling underground. He spotted Batman, and then he followed Batman in secret, underground. He successfully used telescoping vision to discover that Bat-Cave was under the Wayne mansion. He was shocked by an old rock, and got the lamp beam on him. Batman remarked if he left him to deal with Gotham City alone that he would let the beam go. Superman was bit reckless back them and he remarked he would bring Batman and he was order to by Com. Jack Baryon. He was shocked to learn that Baryon was one of the most corrupt cops on the force. This make him checked on his own Com. Zagui Gaugi, who was also corrupted by Luthor's money. Now like Batman, who helps Com. James Gordon, from time to time, he helps out Com. Shelia Z. Gordon. It was a surprised to both of them to be related. He saw Bruce returning the red sun lamp off.  
  
"She's completed my test. She is a Kryptonian in my opinion, but when it's up to the hair to decide when she comes from." Bruce remarked.  
  
####################################################################  
  
"That made a me a little bit better!" Supergirl remarked as they landed at the Fortress of Solitude. "And that Batman was right in way."  
  
"Goes to show them, they are many different way." Superman remarked. "Thought I had float high while you were a Paradise Island."  
  
"Why?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Thought Wonder Woman come to American, 2 months after I appear as Superman, her mother, the Queen of that island, still keep to that silly rule, that man is troublesome gender. She's thinking about changing it, but we keep that no human male will land on that island." Superman stated. "Even me. Mostly, the JLA gets Black Canary to go there."  
  
######################################################################  
  
Deep in space, the vile Coluain, Vil Dox, as know as the evil Brainic. While, the Coluain Computer Masters were ruling the planet, Colu, they had decided on that may need a spy to fight against those Coluain who thought Computer Masters were tyrannical computers. The spy was unleashed on the universe as the Computer Master rules. He stopped an evil range of terror on many places, but was caught by a Green Lantern. He was mind was fill will fast memories and placed on the Brakara, a space prison. Soon, Ziru, a virus which some how Vil Dox wasn't infected by, infected Brakara space prison. Vil was unset and vow to shrink cities and rule Brakara by himself. He successfully avoided the Green Lantern Crops. And he shirked so many cities that he start to become the number #1 space villain of all time, until he started shirking cities from one planet Earth. He meet up with Superman and he got all cities enlarged expect one: Kandor City, from a red sun planet called Kandor. It was his favorite city to watch. It reminded him of his attempted shrinking of cities of Krypton and Daxxum. On Krypton, he had to deal with electric mirrors that almost turn him tiny. On Daxxum, he had to with An'Geli, an oddball Daxxum who was a Green Lantern. He also got words about the new Supergirl. He did not what to fight her just let. Both robots had Kryptonite. Not green. He needed to know if she's from same planet as Superman or from a planet in a different red sun universe. From his battles with Superman, Brainic had discovered effects of three groups Kryptonite that he founded. Orange Kryptonite was the worst of them because, to makes Superman powerful and vows other Kryptonite weakest until the 24 hour period is up. Red Kryptonite was the unexpected Kryptonite even for his Coluain mind. Green Kryptonite could kill the Man of Steel, and was the best in Brainic opinions.  
  
  
  
Two strange orange floating triangles appeared before Brainic.  
  
"Master V. We had failed you. Our body were destroyed the target." The two triangles stated.  
  
"You had not fail me. Just tell me if the Kryptonite effect it her like its effect Superman." Brainic.  
  
"It did." One of the triangles stated. "It gave her the power to over red sun lamps that we try to harm her with."  
  
"Good work! Returning to the cargo area." Brainic stated.  
  
"But why?"  
  
Brainic replied. "Orange Kryptonite. Just to see if she was effected by Kryptonite."  
  
##############################################################  
  
"Why is Orange Kryptonite can't be turn liquid? I thought it would help us over-come Green Kryptonite." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"Unlike the other two, in liquid and gas can effect us, Orange Kryptonite only effect us when we are solid."  
  
"I wonder when I meet the third kind of Kryptonite." Supergirl marked.  
  
"You mean Red Kryptonite don't you?" Superman remarked.  
  
Supergirl just nodded.  
  
###################################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	8. RED EFFECTS

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
#############################################  
  
CHAPTER 8 – "ODD EFFECTS"  
  
  
  
[DECODED FROM KRYPTONESE]  
  
April 10, 2002  
  
  
  
I finally got my first effect of a rock of "Red Kryptonite". Superman told me that it gives super-power Kryptonian odd effects. He usually notes that a tingle that happen before hands…. This all started when a strange chalk- white of version of Superman come to Earth, since he give me something to hold to give to Superman, a glowing red rock…and I feel funny, like a tingling similar to Marvel's Spider-Man's spider-senses………that was the Red Kryptonite piece…the change turned darken by skin and my hair turned darker that I thought it look very over-cooked beef… I looked like Tanya Cimoc…. a very dark skin coloring all my body…but even one section of my body didn't undergo by change…don't worry, I know by using my X-ray vision. I may be a look like a teenage Earthling, but I had a mind of Kryptonian adult. My first was to visit Tanya Cimoc. I spooked her when I landed in her bedroom. I asked "Why?", she replied. "I cancel that WISH!!" After mentioning Kiz as my name, Tanya guess that I got the tingling warning from the rock that I was expose to, Red Kryptonite, she give some of her own clothing…and remarks that about a making a "deal". She told me that if she was successfully keeping my idea secret, while the red Kryptonite is effect, I tell her Superman identity. I agreed thinking that she will blab to Clark in attempt to see if he's Superman, and can use it to get out the bet. Then I asked her about why she was spooked and she told me what happen about 15 years back.  
  
On night, Tanya fall a sleep in, "The Flying Newsship", the Daily Planet's helicopter, while removing it of waste that ended up in that room, Tanya told me when the helicopter isn't use as a aircraft, it's use a large waste bucket. Tanya was jolted awake by the sound of the spinning blades of the ship. She discovered that it was being piloting by Steve Lyara, the helicopter's pilot. When her mind was about halfway awake, she discovered that Lois Lane and Jimmy was aboard. She learn that Superman is helping out a flooded town, where she decide on dropping but she forget a parachute…. and have to be save by Kal-El. Lois back then was falling for Superman and rumble on how she would like to be in Superman's arms as his wife. Superman lamely remake, that only a Supergirl could keep up with her in his danger- filled life…. Jimmy and Steve laughed at the remark, but I want to check a comic book when I get back. "Powerman #121", "The Girl of Power" by CD Comic, and if I had copy of a totem I do a different version of that wish that "James Sollen" made for first time around.  
  
Some how, later that week, it happen. Superman save a mythologist and got a wishing totem pole of him, and he give it to Jimmy when he return the mythologist to the city. Jimmy laughed because he thinking it was just a joke and totem pole didn't really have any make. After reading part of 1 of the "Powerman #121", under that night's moon, I wished for "a smart Supergirl with powers exactly like his, would help to him."  
  
The next morning, she shock Superman and told her that she's will be his helper. For a week, until freak Red Kryptonite affected her, and accidentally acts like that issue's Powergirl, and ends up in Kryptonite weak. She also explains that she give the totem pole back to Jimmy, and like the book, crooked thugs ended up with it, and wished for Superman to lose is powers. Both she and Jimmy help Superman fake out the villains. The third wish was make by Jimmy and it was a trip to bond with Jor-El, but accidentally ends up INSIDE Jor-El until a event on Krypton had past.  
  
She was really good at helping me to get name identity. She called it Serena Goodson. She also explains that she got it the idea from the "S" and "G" in my powerful identity. She also give that also her handle on some of her credit cards…just in chase that certain batty or bird-brain from Gotham drops bay. I assume she was making remark to the Dark Knight, Batman and his partner, Robin, hits town. She gives me a nob.  
  
For most of the town, I was successfully defeating the thugs and saving citizens' life and giving Superman a super-headache about my identity, until I mention "Red Kryptonite" to him. Superman know it, and I explain things and about a deal I had with him, just I was explaining the deal….the Red Kryptonite effect ended I was back to my normal skin tone and blonde hair. When Tanya and I was alone, I give her Superman's identity as Kal-El, and take of…but not with laughing behind me from Tanya.  
  
Signed  
  
Kelly Kent  
  
A.K.A Kiz Kiz-El  
  
A.K.A Supergirl 


	9. “IMP-EFFIC PROBLEMS”

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
####################################  
  
CH 9 – "IMP-EFFIC PROBLEMS"  
  
  
  
"You look like mess, Kelly" Clark "Superman" Kent stated.  
  
"There's going to a problem tomorrow!" Kelly "Supergirl" Kent remarked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Super-intuition." Kelly remarked as she looked in the mirror. Clark's remark about her "looking like a mess" was "a understatement of the year" award winner of the year in Kelly's opinion. Kelly's real blonde hair slip show underneath her Kelly's red wig. Her human outfit, including her, skirt would be wet with sweat—if she was a normal human or under Krypton's red sun. Her watch was weakly hooked on to her left hand's wrist. Her eye was in a puzzling state.  
  
Superman said, "I had that power."  
  
"When did you have it? I thought only female had that power?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"An piece of Red Kryptonite changed into a female Superwoman." Superman replied,  
  
"But my super-intuition told me about troubles of people of all shapes, sizes, gender and skin tone. But why are you puzzle by them?"  
  
Supergirl replied, "Back on Kryptonite, one of my time-wasting from figuring out problems and puzzles, and in effect, I my intuition give me puzzles to work out."  
  
"So what's puzzle?" Superman asked  
  
Supergirl replied. "I wrote it down in English. I need to decode the Kryptonian, since I doubt that you know many Kryptonese words…because you didn't know what sectigas were. I couldn't figure out that last two line. It said something like, "Don't help the helping imp, and don't prank on he prank-causing imp. It's also explains how they look. The helping imp is dress in costume similar to yours, and the prank-causing is dress in orange."  
  
Superman shouted "Oh! Just great! I know both of them!"  
  
"Really?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Really. Mr. Myzxpltk and Super-Imp." Superman answered.  
  
Superman "Where did come from?"  
  
"The 5th Dimension" Superman remarked. "Land of ZRRF, according to Super- Imp. Super-Imp is secretly the court wizard of the ZRRF. Usually she can punish anyone who exist the dimension with go ahead from her or the royal imp family, but she can't punish her cousin, Mr. Mxyzpltk, since any one related to the court wizard can't be punish unless he causes my death, so the Silly Sprite usually just prank me until I can make him say, write or reveal his name backwards."  
  
"Ktlpzyxm?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"That's the backward spelling." Superman replied. "Super-Imp some time pops in to warning or to help me against her cousin's pranks, but some times, she likes to test me in ways that I hadn't know. "  
  
###############################################################  
  
The next morning during Breakfast at the Kent's house. Both Martha and Jonathan were quiet surprise at who was eating the most of the pancake when she cooking it…a small blonde female imp wearing a smaller version's Superman's outfit, and the same time  
  
She discovered it, Clark and Kelly stated.  
  
"Hi, Clark and Kelly!" the imp remarked, "Or should I say Superman and Supergirl?"  
  
"Hello, Super-Imp." Kelly remarked as she removed. "What you got in store for us today?"  
  
"That's for ME to KNOW, and YOU to FIND That, Kiz-iyn." Super-Imp stated.  
  
Superman replied, "I know about "ior" and "ian", Kryptonian remarks. But "iyn" is a new one on me."  
  
"That means 'god-like' in Kryptonese." Kelly remarked.  
  
Super-Imp remarked. "Just beware when you to work today, Kal-iyn. And I think it's been at least 90 days since you had a battle with my cousin."  
  
"Just beware when you hit Metropolis today." Super-Imp stated.  
  
"Up to another test?" Clark asked.  
  
Super-Imp just winked at Clark and disappears….  
  
"Good thing it's a Saturday, Clark. I had the day off." Kelly remarked.  
  
"Good, because I might be needing you help!" Clark remarked.  
  
####################################################################  
  
As they enter Metropolis, they discover they changed oddly.  
  
"I feel funny, Kal-El" Supergirl stated. Her voice was more bass-like them before.  
  
"You become a Super-WOMAN!" Superman remarked as she shrink in a smaller voice.  
  
Quickly, Kiz took her and Kal-El, to old alley behind an antique shop, where an old mirror was lying against the building. The mirror was quietly free of dust, so the Kiz and Kiz-El was their new looks…. Kiz was dressed in a blouse blue with the familiar "EL"-shield, and her skirt was looks something from the 1950's. Her ruby-S earrings were gone, but in it's place where "S"-shield earrings. Her boots become high-heels and her normal red hair became longer. Kal-El was smaller, almost close to when he was in back in high school, thought his costume turned him into a body."  
  
"I bet some one is having a good laugh on us." Kiz replied. "I bet we were changed into a Superwoman and Superboy."  
  
A small man dress in orange appears. "Hello, Super-saps."  
  
"Just GREAT. It's Mr. Mxyzpltk, my foe from 5th dimensional." Superman stated.  
  
"This is my test, cousin!" Super-Imp shouted. "I'm been working hard on for months!"  
  
"Your TEST are WORSER then my PRANKS!!!!" Mr. Mxyzpltk remarked.  
  
"You got that VICA-VERSA, Mxyie." Super-Imp laughed.  
  
Mr. Mxyzpltk stares at her. Super-Imp blinks and launches a few rock them at Mr. Mxyzpltk. Superwoman and Superboy quickly block the rock.  
  
"That wasn't FAIR!" Super-Imp shouted at she disappeared.  
  
"Finally, I get talk super-turkey with you." The Silly Sprite stated.  
  
"Good thing, I just recently figure out Kiz's puzzle. You are REALLY Super- Imp and that Super-Imp is really Mr. Mxyzpltk." Superwoman stated. "He turned us himself into a version of her, prevent your self from appearing as your com-self."  
  
"You go that right, Clark." The Silly Sprite remarked. "I had idea that would successfully send him back to home super-quick."  
  
"I'm all ears" Superboy clichéd making Silly Sprite groaned.  
  
########################################################\  
  
A purple wizard almost just a few millimeters higher then the Silly Sprite appear in front of Super-Imp.  
  
"What in the name of Superman is GOING on here?" Super-Imp remarks, "I THOUGHT  
  
I prevent you from APPEARING as either your normal self, or Super-Imp."  
  
"That's for ME to know, and YOU NEVER to find out, Ktlpzyxm." The wizard remarked.  
  
"Do not CALL me… Ktlpzyxm…OH! NO! That my name backward, if I write, say or otherwise reveal my name backwards…. proof…back to the fifth dimsional for a 90 day rest until I can pull pranks on the Action Aces." Mr. Mxyzpltk shouted as his force  
  
Then the wizard exploded, and another Silly Sprite appear, and changed back into real Super-Imp "You can come of hiding now, Superman and Supergirl."  
  
"I wonder what in heck give Mxyzpltk that one trick." Supergirl asked. "I kind of glad that I'm back to normal."  
  
"I think I can answer that. He was upset when he learned that I did a pretty good hoax as himself that he decide on pulling on prank me and you at the same time." Super-Imp. "How do you figures things out. He could have successfully pull the wools over you eyes."  
  
"Mxyie is a name that Mr. Mxyzptlk hate to hear, and when you just stared, I figured out Supergirl's super-intuition." Superman stated.  
  
"Now that's good, I bet that he's going to kicking himself for a while." Super-Imp laughed as she disappeared.  
  
##################################################################### 


	10. Earth-M

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
  
#####################################################  
  
CH 10 – EARTH-M  
  
  
  
A familiar red and blue masked man webbed his way around the skyline of New York City, thought since no normal human could see the man laughed. Peter Parker, a.k.a the Amazing Spider-Man, had to deliver a "Spider-Man book" to J.J. Johnson. The reason why this was unusually funny, it was about him written to honor him by Jessica Stacy, the twin sister of Gwen Stacy, his first love killed by the Harold Oswenborn, a.k.a, the Green Goblin. Thought, he thought back to the first time, he saw Jessica Stacy, as the techno-villain, Tarantula, who blamed him for her death. Many times, she had battle, until time that Batman and Catwoman enter Earth-M. Batman and Catwoman both saw themselves in Peter Parker and Jessica Stacy. Catwoman and Tarantula decide after the battle to end their crime attempts, thought Batman told Spider-Man, when Spider-Man enter Earth-D, during a Catwoman crime spree. Spider-Man mentioned that Tarantula was a model prisoner and got a parole. Batman mouth was speechless, but when they found Catwoman, Batman and Spider-Man make quiet work of her and her girls.  
  
Spider-Man landed and turned into alley. He recently got a strange letter at his aunt house. It just told him he has a date with a girl the "Cosmic Code Lunch", a comic-book theme launch house, including Marvel and DC Comic heroes. Spider-Man removed his mask and got into his normal clothing including his late Uncle Ben's favorite leather jacket.  
  
"I hope this isn't one of Aunt Mary's blind dates. She hasn't pick up a good girl. The last blind date was like The X-Men, Fantastic Four, The Avengers, Dr. Doom, Magneto, Hulk and the Red Skull meeting each other at the same time." Peter muttered to himself. He took another look a note. The given name was Jui B. Lee. Then he hit like one Lizard's tail attacks, it was Juiblee from the X-Men. He founded Juiblee at the table. She was just in her usually blue shirt and blue jeans, and covered up a yellow coat, put with out the usually X-Men symbol, but he found an X ear.  
  
"Welcome to lunch date, said the fly to the spider." Juiblee punned badly.  
  
The X-Men and The Fanatic Four were the only group that know Peter Parker was the amazing Spider-Man. The X-Men learn his identity during a time when he was growing four-arms, and the Fanatic Four did it when they were fighting that war on the Beyonder's planet.  
  
"Cool the puns please. Let me ice up the bad puns." Spider-Man remarked.  
  
"Ok, but just one thing." Juiblee remarked.  
  
"What's that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Leave the ice puns for Drake to icily handle." Juiblee remarked. "I wonder if she exist?"  
  
"Who exist?"  
  
Juiblee takes out a book. "Flip it over."  
  
Peter blinked, and did a double talk. It looked like a normal Superman junior novel book, expect that he had a blonde hair. He saw the familiar DC's Esleworlds symbol.  
  
"I wonder why Reed Richard would think?" Peter asked. "He's been recently been acting more and more like that Crisis's Monitor, even since we got Earth-M unhooked from Earth-D."  
  
"You mean keeping a recording off-happenings with Earth-D?" Juiblee asked.  
  
"Afraid so. Go back to the X-house, before old claw-hands gets his underwear in knots."  
  
Peter joked.  
  
"Not a good picture, but I get the message." Juiblee laughed as she leaves.  
  
#############################################################  
  
"Darn! It's not the garugatoruion, then it's the zahuration orb or the gauilon rays." Reed  
  
Richards, a.k.a Mr. Fantastic, the leader of the Fantastic. "Or could it be what's left-overs of the time cube that we got from Dr. Doom?"  
  
"Hey, Lab Boy." A deep male voice growled.  
  
"Grim, what are you doing her?" Reed asked.  
  
Grim was Ben Grim, a.k.a The Thing, a orange-rock pile of a human being, thought Grim and most of people, expect Alicia, Grim's blind girlfriend, thought as the Thing as a monster similar to the green Hulk.  
  
"Destroying your little pet project, if you don't eat dinner with the Storms." Grim remarks as he raise his fist. Thought it doesn't look like it, Grim is also fast with his arm as the Hulk is.  
  
"Tell Sue to bring my dinner up here." Reed remarked.  
  
Grim quickly punches the near wall and accidentally moved a juirahufa chip back in place. Grim and Reed saw the flashing of Reed's dimsional viewer, appearing, as they watched Earth-D's Superman fly with a girl, though the girl had her own super-powers  
  
"Hey! What got you and orange Hulk surprised?" A teenage voice yelled from the next room.  
  
"Well, Flame Brat, is got his dimsional viewer working again and we just saw a Supergirl." Grim marked.  
  
################################################################  
  
Lavirita was southern Europe country with King Doom as their master. King Doom was s Dr. Doom, a.k.a Victor Van Doom. He was talking to one of his Doom robots—robots that look like him.  
  
"We had finished the dimsional cube, just like you act for. We also sent 50 of your spy bots to locate the lost bots when accidentally merged with Earth-D. Anything else, Master?" The Doom Bot asked.  
  
Dr. Doom replied. "Just keep at least 4 bots per city were Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and the Flash are working to fight crime. I may try attempt to see if can destroyed them were Earth-D villains failed."  
  
"We also discover that Superman got a friend." Doom Bot stated. "She calls herself Supergirl. We had decide on placing 2 in Smallville, Kansas and 2 in Midville, Kansas of that Earth."  
  
"Fine. Let me be while I think of way of I'm going to destroy Reed and his Funny Foursome." Dr. Doom stated.  
  
###################################################################  
  
Author Notes:  
  
All characters on Earth-M's universe are owned by Marvel Comics, with a few exceptions. I owned Jessica Stacy.  
  
Signed  
  
Dr. Thinker 


	11. Time Makers

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 11 – "TIME MAKERS"  
  
It was an odd classroom, thought Supergirl. She felt like Dorothy landing in land of "Oz". The reason is that it look like some took something from that meeting Room from "Star Trek: TNG", merged it with a Stone Age cave, and then merged with something from present day American classroom. Somehow, it's seems that no one was in the classroom, but she saw statues of herself and Superman. Some of them were dressed up like their fictional characters parts that CD Comics created, "Powerman" and "Powergirl'. Some of them were dress in clothing that Supergirl would not dream off putting on even for a million buck. They were many humans with many aliens. A few Superman and Supergirl.  
  
"Hi, Kiz." The teacher asked. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"In don't think I'm Kansas anymore." Kiz replied.  
  
You are not. This is the Time Makers School. We make, control, and bend the hyper-times to prevent evil from controlling them. I'm Kismet, I'm in change of keeping on my eyes on all Superman related hyper-times."  
  
"How many hyper-times are there?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"We hadn't figured that one. Mostly like it's infinite numbers of them are out of there."  
  
Kismet replied. "But 90 percent of hyper-times has a Superman and a Supergirl out there."  
  
"How do I get here?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"It's depended on those Cosmic Fingers thinks." Kismet replies. "You can been tossed in a tornado, crashed thought a tollbooth, or went down a large rabbit hole."  
  
"How many time lines do NOT had a Supergirl?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Only about 10 percent of the hyper-times had no Supergirl. Mostly thought are based on that a Time Maker that found one of the Time Trapper's pocket universe. That dude makes body shiver." Supergirl.  
  
"Who?" Supergirl asked. Her face showed confused.  
  
Kismet answered, "He was once a Legion member. The Legion is the Legion of Super-heroes, a United Planet super-force that started as a superhero club that was honored by Superboy or Superman depending on what hyper-time you are in. During one of the Legion's battle, he was thrown into our Library of Magic. He started learning, and found outs lot of stuff, including how to make, control and bend time. For a while, he created a universe with out. Many universes, but one day, he wanted to make all Superboy disappear from all hyper-times…the Master Control, as know as, the Monitor, want at least half of all Superman hyper-time to contain a Superboy. He disappeared for a few years, but we finally found him, in the back in the 30th century, battling himself and his old teammates as the Time Trapper. Thought we ended up the End of Time, but we come across a hyper-time Legion of Superheroes members, Cosmic Boy and Night Girl, who ended up in Central Hyper-Time. The result was a "Hyper-Mess" as the Monitor puts it. As punished, he asked me to two things. KILL the Time Trapper, and get a LAST a THING out of the Pocket Universe. It was touch to…the Time Trapper killed any life expect Earth's and Krypton's life. Then he exploded KRYPTON! He known SUPERBOY must exist to make sure the Legion existed. Things got a mess when one of Legion members almost KILLED the Time Trapper. To this day, the Monitor still a little sore at what happen at that time. Monitor really want the Legion in the future Lucky one of slaves got Glorith to become what they thought was a "Puppet Master". The universe restarted, but things gets a little bit strange, when Glorith killed the Legion member that was killed the Time Trapper, but it was a Time Crisis. If the Monitor wore boxers, they would haven't been need to change once the heroes restarted the that Hyper-Time."  
  
"I think that just give me a super-headache." Supergirl stated.  
  
"Your hyper-time's Superman stated the same when I told him about other hyper-times." Kismet stated.  
  
"I think if you told Bruce Wayne, you might had kill him." Supergirl joked.  
  
Kismet laughed and replied, "Your hyper-time Batman had a different reaction. One of knowledge, because in his vow. He also read 'The Number of the Beast'. He thought of possible of Earth that existed in the same space, but usually laughed it off. His laugh is second scariest right beyond his old enemy, the Joker."  
  
Supergirl remarked "It's just me or this Monitor, similar to this Overseer seem in the fictional Major Crossover of CD Comics during the mid 1980."  
  
"1985. Thought he used a robot. He would NEVER really appear to battle unless it's bigger then the Time Trapper." Kismet remarked.  
  
"The evil Overseer seemed pretty bigger then him." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"The Anti-Monitor, as we called it, look bigger big, but he was just a larger version of the Time Trapper, if the Time Trapper decided on destroying time-lines." Kismet replied.  
  
"How do I get here?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Let to take you to a room. There I figure out how you got here." Kismet remarked.  
  
###################################################################  
  
The room was larger and more metal then anything else. One of the wall of the room was a really view-screen. In the middle of the room was a large machine.  
  
"This room is my lab." Kismet remarked. "I'm usually the Foreman of Superman's timelines Time Makers.  
  
"So each Foreman has a lab?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kismet replied. "My lab can figure many questions. This machine will let me see into your memories. And it will decode Kryptonese into English"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBLACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Kiz." Her son, Tiz-El remarked. "I got some gold, but our planet is covered with gold is that gold is worthless. Why do you need it?"  
  
"I think I can merged with as liquid gold and liquid lead to create a powerful machine that can travel thought time." Kiz Kiz-El remarked.  
  
"Time travel? But the "Zod" house think otherwise." Tiz-El remarked.  
  
Gir-El, Kiz's husband for least a 10/50 Earth years or approx. 7 months, remarked, "It's like them, the "Zod" house HATES the "El" house. I hope that entire rotten house gets imprison in that Ghost Zone soon."  
  
"We can't imprison them, until they do something rotten like rob a bank." Kiz remarked.  
  
"Well, when YOU, Kiz Kiz-El, figure out how to travel in time, can you tell me when that lowlife will be imprison or one of his old house members in that Ghost Zone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Very odd?" Kismet remarked. "This may be a first. A Kryptonian from the past. Usually we get Krypton Supergirl from the same period as Superman. Very odd, how do you not end up in Vanishing Point or the End of Time. I can't believe you married back on Krypton."  
  
Supergirl replied, "I thought my Time Machine wouldn't work. If it did. Only a few Krypton."  
  
"How. Looks like you didn't show worry to much." Kismet remarked.  
  
"When I was alone, I do." Supergirl answered.  
  
"Let me see…" Kismet stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rats! Thoses wires are always making me look a fool." Kiz Kiz-El remarked. "If I successfully get this time machine ready…I mostly go to dying the day after! Ok! Now it's official. I'm worry too much. But I got to save Krypton! What a heavy load on my shoulders, I wished Krypton exploded before life every settle here, but it's look more and more that it's going to happen in the future. I think I had a lot of time before it exploded. Right now, it's still a solid. Then around a few centuries later, it will turned to a liquid, and then a few years after that the core will turn to a gas and since Krypton has only one volcano…the planet will turn into volcano and blow itself up! I must make sure that a least ONE future Krypton makes it off the planet."  
  
Kiz switched on her machine. She heard the turning of the gears. She quickly gives the location: Krypton Science Council—Krpytonpolis--Krypton. Then she gives the year: 200,000,000.000,000.000,000,000,000 sectigas. Then she saw her light appear and she step in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Talk about worries." Kismet remarked. "Now let's see what happen to you on Earth and how you got here."  
  
"I wish I know." Supergirl.  
  
"You will." Kismet remarked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Who in heck is this purple reject from a horror movie?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"The name is Parasite!" The purple creature groaned. "And your are my lunch!"  
  
"Sorry, but I taste bad." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"We see about that." Parasite remarked as moved his arms closer to Supergirl  
  
Supergirl jumped out of the Parasite's reach. Supergirl thrown a car at Parasite. Parasite dodged the car, and rolled himself closer to Supergirl. Supergirl took to the sky. Parasite climbed up a size of building and leap at Supergirl zapping her. Then Parasite tossed her into a closed subway station, where she rolled into the Time Master's school.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Parasite caught you off guard." Kismet remarked.  
  
Supergirl stated, "Totally surprised me. I know from reading "Daily Planet" that the Parasite can drain your energies. I didn't now he could climb. By saying 'they not place like home', can I return home?"  
  
Kismet laughed. "No problems. I can use the same machine to transport you to the same location you were at….  
  
##############FLASH############################################  
  
The Parasite looked around for something tasty. "Oh, Blue Boy. Do I have to peel that lame suit of to get your delicious powers?"  
  
The answer was a rock that Parasite touched. He was getting weaker very fast badly. Supergirl then saw the glowing green of that rock. Green Kryptonite!  
  
"About that problem been solved." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"Don't tell me, THAT you from Krypton!" Parasite growled.  
  
"I am." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"I SAY DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Parasite shouted.  
  
###############################################################  
  
"So you met the Time Makers." Superman stated then asked the following: "So is Kismet still around?"  
  
"She is." Supergirl remarked as she took off.  
  
"Where you heading for?" Superman asked.  
  
"Home." Supergirl answered. "Thought the Parasite didn't drained me bad, I feel kind of tired out."  
  
Superman nodded.  
  
############################################################### 


	12. WHO IS SUPERBOY?

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
################################################################  
  
CH. 12 – "WHO IS SUPERBOY?"  
  
  
  
[DECODED FROM KYPTONESE]  
  
April 29,2002  
  
It's been a hard month on the Kents. We got a new member of our family. A "Superboy" as Superman put it. Just like when you talking about writing about someone famous you better start from the top.  
  
After a March that had been a "cold lion and wet lion", by Jonathan words, the early sunny April 1 was pleasing even to the "April Fools" merry pranksters. It been quietly in both the cities near Smallville, and things were still normal in the city of Metropolis. Dr. Thomas Dent has been smile every since his twin brother, Harvey "Two-Face" Dent had been sent back to Gotham City. And it's been a while Kansas board asked "Dent" recreated an Earthling birth document for Kelly Kent, which is my fiction human identity. Liked Dent's explanations of why I had no family on Earth. He clamed I come from a location in the Rocky Mountains in the center of four mountains. The town only had 10 houses, a one building that worked at 4 different buildings: A town center, a police station, a fire station, and a hospital. The town was near a old lead mine, old people in the town got so much lead that it make them invisible to Superman's visions powers. Then a tornado start in the mountains, and it went down. Superman stopped that tornado before it got to Denver, Colorado, and discovered sleeping Kelly in that. Superman took her in and she awaked up to discover her Kent's family book and discovered that she's Clark cousin.  
  
Also in April 2, I finally start school for the first time in Smallville. My friends who only know me as Kelly Kent, are the following: Patty Lang, a female who is the daughter of Pete Ross and Lang; Dick Wilson, a jock who doesn't had a ego or a drug problem; Jessica Cimoc, a cousin of Tanya Cimoc; and Lena Luthor, the teenage daughter of Lex Luthor. Patty meeting was early on in the morning. She told me that she was going to show me around the school. I accident dumped into Klive Keyar The Third, who could had give Spider-Man's "Flash Thompson" a run for his money, I tried to move out the way, not to slow that he would know I can't be harmed or not to fast that he will know that I'm Supergirl. Thought I keep up it pretty good, I didn't expect his other friends to help out, until Dick Wilson come to my rescue by giving Klive Keyar a little kick on that large butt that Klive had. At lunch, Patty welcomed her other friend, who I is called "Jessica". Jessica had been a little worry on her Metropolis cousin, Tanya, and vows NEVER to let Tanya figure out Superman or Supergirl's identity. During science case, my classroom partner was Lena Luthor. I learned Lena is very friendly with Superman, and since he helped Superman save Lex, she can visit Metropolis again. Lena is pretty popular with the males and she has so much red hair that I could make 5 Kelly wigs. Lena remarked that after her ranting, her father, Lex, yanked out his entire hair becoming bald. Lena even started to call him "Baldy" when Lex calls her, while Lex was in Gotham and she was paying a visit to another rich guy, Bruce Wayne. Lena claimed that he's "batty"…She does what know about him. (  
  
On the early morning of April 5, I surprise that I was on the floor. On my bad was young man, look like he come from Krypton! I awake him and discover that he had Superman-like powers. Thought are tossing we ended up smashing into the kitchen, surprising Clark and his adopted parents, the Kents. Clark stared at me, won't be getting much help from him. Later after that afternoon, I tried to figure when he was bored and where he come form. I assumed he was a cousin of Superman so I called him Mon-El. Clark was watching us and called him Superboy. Superboy was giving a smaller Superman costume.  
  
For a few weeks, the "Action Family" as Lois called us handles problems against our foes. It was the first time I saw April Fools. She was an adult female dressed in pink raincoat and had an umbrella that had floor. I claimed that look "a little to sissy" to be one of "Sups" enemies. She remarked by firing a Kryptonite beam from her umbrella. After her defeat by the four of us, Superman told Superboy and me her origin. She was one Amy April, who worked as LexCorp press speaker, to denounced outrageous threats to LexCorp and it's own side-computers and to announce when Luthor will appear in public. Just the April 1, just the year before Superman appears, she played a joke him. Luthor as much humor as a "killer bee": none. That is kind of sad when you think about it. ( The result was that Lex fired Amy. She vowed revenge…and April Fools was created, thought her first attempt to getting her revenge failed because of Superman. April Fool vowed to remove Superman and get her revenge against Luthor at any cause…even HER death.  
  
That night of that "April Fools" battle, I thought Superboy wasn't a Kryptonite because he didn't weak near April Fools' Kryptonite beam, but then I laugh it out because April Fools didn't a good aim at any one of us. So the Krypton beam didn't reach us, so I still thought he was weak against Kryptonite. May because he almost looked light Tiz-El my son that I back on Krypton.  
  
Until April 20, Superman and me meet a tough-looking woman named "Valorwoman", a galaxy-wide known superhero who bumped into Superman many times before. Valor has been known as Superman's rival time to time. Valorwoman has different views on different planets: She called the Earth a "backwater planet" that would NEVER reach the 30th century at ALL. Superman claimed with all the heroes on Earth that WILL happen. Usually this argument leads to an upset Valorwoman fighting Superman, but Laurel Graund, her Daxxum name, cut it start and was looking for Lars Graund, her brother. Superboy was near-by and wondering why Valorwoman looked so familiar. We didn't get answer, because Mettalo was trying destroying us. Superboy smashed the Kryptonite, but at the result of that smashed, he was effect by Mettalo's lead body, which Laurel Grand told us that Superboy was her brother, who was known a Valorman. Both were over the age of 18, and both were adults according Daxxum laws. The Valors were battling against the their foe, "The Daxxum Devil". I asked them if they didn't have powers until a red sun. The Valors replied "yes", they had found what might ad been the ruins of city on a yellow sun planet that birthed Daxxum and Krypton in the first place. She discovered that lead cure potion was smashed and she couldn't do anything about it. I had plans on rebuilding a "Ghost Zone", when Superman asked it a blanket of whiteness filled with crooks of every shape and sizes. I nodded sadly, and Superman appeared what he called a "Phantom Zone." I placed Valorman inside…and Valorwoman decide go with him, so he had some decide all those rotten Kryptonians. The next day, Superman and I took a trip to Daxxum to them their bad news. They were sad, but approved on our idea. Graund family allowed us stay while we on it. They remarked that Valors are much as part of the superheroes universe as well as "Supers", the Valors asked.  
  
Signed  
  
Kelly Kent  
  
Kiz Kiz-El  
  
Supergirl  
  
P.S. I finally got my hidden workshop completed.  
  
##################################################################  
  
[BODY REPAIRS COMPELETED]  
  
[KRYPTON MARTIX PROGRAM CHECKEDING]  
  
[BRAINIC FASLE MEMORIES DRESTORYED]  
  
[MEMORIES OF LAURA JOR-EL RESTORED]  
  
[MEMORIES OF JOR-EL RESTORED]  
  
[MEMORIES OF KAL-EL]  
  
[TEST COMPELTED: FAKING FRIENDLY FIRES: COMPELETED – USED  
  
TANYA CIMOC]  
  
[POWERS: AT 100 PRESENTS]  
  
[BRAINIC REPAIRS COMPLETED]  
  
[RESTORING THE KRYPTON MARTIX]  
  
"Ugh! That took a little bit too long, Lak." Martix remarks.  
  
[SORRY, ABOUT THAT MARTIX. I ONLY HAD BRAINS OF FOUR ORBS]  
  
"So act so much more human then I sound like" Martix remarked.  
  
[THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN YOUR RESTING PLAMSA STATED. I GOING TO MY SLEEP PHRASE. YOU ARE FREE TO DO WHAT EVER WHAT PLEASE YOU.]  
  
"I hope so, but I wished to see Superman again." Martix states.  
  
[SO HIS GIRLFRIEND, LOIS, CALLS YOU A SUPERWOMAN AGAIN]  
  
"He called me that two you know. Can you do a DATA UPDATE on EARTH"  
  
[SURE THING]  
  
[DATA UP-DATE: NEW KRYPTON ON EARTH]  
  
"That's sounds like fun! Let's visit By the way, why I do this funny feeling that some of my memories are missing?" Martix asked.  
  
[NOW WHO'S ACTING LIKE EARTHLING]  
  
"Oh, Lak!" Martix groans.  
  
######################################################################## 


	13. THE DISGUISER’S FAKER

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
####################################################  
  
CH 13 – "THE DISGUISER'S FAKER"  
  
  
  
Midville Police Commander was lying back on his office chair looking into the face of Supergirl  
  
"Well, Com, who in the heck is nut?" Supergirl asked.  
  
The Police Commander remarked, "Low-noted thief from Gotham City. Not as insane as others in Batman's files. He was radio actor, until television killed all radio show expect for music. He vowed revenge against television by using characters from radio against television helpers. Batman stopped him and he ended up jail. And like all crooks that battle against Batman, he usually come back like a bad penny."  
  
"Keep on returning?" asked Supergirl.  
  
"That's right." Police Commander replied. "Now, he usually sends a police officer, a note, a list of people who he's disguising himself as, and a last two clues that points to who he's costume as, and what's this target."  
  
"Did he give a police officer those objects?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Nope. We got the stuff in the mail." Police Commander. "We also check the list. It's the Bat-Villains: The Joker; The Riddler; Catwoman; The Penguin; Poison Ivy; Mr. Freeze, etc. You get the picture?"  
  
"Sure." Supergirl.  
  
"He's the first box. The Disguiser usually has two floor boxes. The first clue answers who, and the second answer what."  
  
Supergirl opened up a box and discovered an odd looking coin, the first side was a side-view of a judge holding up a book of law. On the other side was a thief taking money from a safe. The next floor of the box contained a stuffy animal fox.  
  
"Hmm. I think Two-Face is this first attack." Supergirl remarked. "But I think he's attacking Zoo."  
  
"Our Zoo isn't like Gotham City or Metropolis. It's free. Has been that way for many years. But like the Riddler, Disguiser's clues had a double meaning."  
  
"Then where he's going to appear?" Supergirl asked.  
  
  
  
"Most likely it's the Fox's Stuffed Works. Its makes stuff animals. I'm thinking he is going to stuff is pockets with their pay-roll…"  
  
#################################################################  
  
At Fox's Stuff Work's Payroll Office, Supergirl spotted Disguiser as Two- Face entering with four crooked thugs. She smashed thought the whale.  
  
"Hey! Superman. Did another piece of Red Kryptonite turned you into a young female girl." Two-Face remarked.  
  
"Nope. I'm Supergirl. And I got a question for you?" Supergirl asked. "Why four thugs, when you are called Two-Face and like the number 2?  
  
"Well, double-questions! The Riddler would like you! Well, 2 times 2 equal 4!" Supergirl remarked. "Get her!"  
  
The battle was over quickly. Two-Face escaped without the payroll, but left another box. Supergirl remembered what the Police Commander. "Unlike Clayface, he WILL NOT use the same person twice."  
  
The next clue box contained a stuffed animal, a cat, and a small map. Supergirl got enough files from the F.B.I files on Batman's villains that she knows Disguiser was going to be Catwoman. She noted the map was on the Catura Hills, where they was a old fair going on for "Kitten Aid", which helps animal cats found new home.  
  
###############################################################  
  
Supergirl was so upset, that any words in the English language. Thought she prevented Disguiser as Catwoman from getting the money for "Kitten Aid", she didn't get him. She almost got him as the Riddler, but some he turned off the lights. She hopes to get him at his final villain, the insane Joker, but that was flopped as well.  
  
"We got a box again! It's contained two costumes, Supergirl." One of the police officer remarked.  
  
This note raised an eyebrow and a smile spread across Supergirl's face. "Any Superman's villain that can change shape?"  
  
"Only one, we know off. And she's usually on the good side." Another police offer remarked. "Superman knows her as Martix, or Superwoman. She was a testing bot for school modified by Laura to see and test Superman's super- powers."  
  
"And I only know of one costume shop. It's called "Fake-Out", and it's just a block a way." The Police Commander remarked.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
The fake Disguiser was frowning. Supergirl hasn't got her or figure out where she was hiding out. She may be doing a Robin and waiting for the last clue. It only took Kal-El a few tries to figure things out. May be Supergirl was getting over an odd Red Kryptonite effect.  
  
[You worry too much.]  
  
"Lak, would you do me a favor?" Martix asked  
  
[What, Mae.]  
  
"Shut up!" Martix remarked.  
  
"Excuse, but any called Martix here?" a female voice asked.  
  
[You HELPING her!!]  
  
"Not true, Lak." Martix remarked. "That's the new Supergirl. Not a bad outfit!"  
  
"Who's Lak?" Supergirl asked.  
  
Martix shape-shifted from her male Disguiser outfit, when she in a pink haired, blue skinned, Krypton-clothed humaniod. Then, she opened up her head revealing a small glowing orb that looked petty powerful.  
  
"That's Lak." Martix. "Lak and I was a education robot back on Krypton. We were modified by Laura Jor-El to test super-power Kryptonians. You had completed Test 1 – Fake Villain Test. Superman completed the same test, thought I used Captain Cold, a Flash villain against him. I will return to my resting state and not bug another soil until I come up with another test for you."  
  
################################################################### 


	14. DREAMERS VS NIGHTMARES

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
  
########################################################  
  
CH 14 – "DREAMERS VS NIGHTMARES"  
  
  
  
"Those dumb Dreamers! Soon, everyone will be having nightmares! Not even the most powerful dreaming can kill our new warrior!" a Nightmare.  
  
Nightmare were just white shadow figures that two glowing black eyes. They were the most evil of them all.  
  
"Looks like something only a snake's mother would like." Another Nightmare stated.  
  
"Exactly, Loduri!" The first Nightmare spooked. "And then after we get ride of all those dumb Dreamers! I can't wait to for the Nightmare King to?"  
  
"Ugirili, you stolen my phrases almost word for word." Loduri remarked.  
  
Unaware, two Dreamers in an invisible to Nightmare them were watching things.  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Thank good that note Martix left told the police officers were to find the stolen loot that she hidden." Supergirl stated. "But it's been almost a week! I wonder if Superman is dead."  
  
Supergirl was flying thought Metropolis, when she discovered some sitting on the giant Daily Planet's globe. The girl looked like Tanya Cimoc, but she was dressed differently. She was wearing a long pink gown. Her eye unlike Tanya's black, were red. Her black hair had become a rainbow of colors.  
  
"What's happen to you, Tanya?" asked Supergirl.  
  
Tanya answered. "It's the Dreamer. They make sure that we don't get killed in our dreams, but the Nightmares don't like it. They were planning on destroying Dreamers icons starting with heroes of the universe. The Dreamers also have been protecting the dreams of the heroes. When a Dreamer or Nightmare enters a human body, the hair, the eyes and clothing changes on the human body. I also read the other mind's body, and tell her name is Juriga. She was sent because she had a message for you."  
  
"Let's just say I'm all ears." Supergirl joked.  
  
  
  
"Bad Joke." Tanya groaned.  
  
"You are quite known for them yourself." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"I usually make bad pun that would make Robin shake in his boots." Tanya retorted. "Juriga as a plan."  
  
"What's that?" Supergirl.  
  
Tanya remarked, "They think they know the power of the new Nightmare warrior that the Nightmare had created. The Nightmares claimed they summoned their god, Doom Knight. They think they got an Earth hero to the work for them. We don't know which hero he got. We need you to play our good, the Protector, against the Doom Knight. The only weakness you get is from a red sun in our 7th dimsional universe."  
  
"I had sinking feeling I know which hero you talking about. I go." Supergirl stated. A strange color ghost floated out of Tanya's body and clapped her hands.  
  
  
  
In flash, Juriga and Supergirl appeared. Supergirl appeared dressed as she did on Krypton as Kiz Kiz-El.  
  
"That's usually happening when I transport Superheroes to the Dream City. On time, I transported Superman and he become Clark Kent when I transported him."  
  
"Well, in the name of Guraito. Let's get to work." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"Who's he?" Juriga asked.  
  
"Krypton's Dream Maker." Supergirl remarked.  
  
Juriga giggled. "We better get work. The Protector doesn't mind future- based fantasy she prefers a sword and shield. She is also well-done in both attack and healing magic."  
  
Supergirl let out a gasp of awesome mixed with weirdness.  
  
"I teach them. You can only perform Dream Magic in this rim. We need to get you dress. Unlike the 3rd dimsional were you are doing your good deeds, we are solid here." Juriga stated as she handled Supergirl a long purple gown. Supergirl tried to put it on over her  
  
Krypton clothing, but it didn't work.  
  
"You thinking like 3rd dimsional Earthling. The clothing here in this dimsional are alive." Juriga replied. "Clothing act differently here. "  
  
Another awesome and weird gasp was tossed out by Supergirl. This time around costume jumped on to Supergirl.  
  
"I can use some my magic to change your hair. Thought magic will not kill in this dimsional, it can still affect you." Juriga replied.  
  
Supergirl felt a tingle and was look a mirror. Her blue eyes were changed into green eyes and her hairs become a color of rainbow.  
  
"Now let's get those magic power!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doom Knight, dressed in what looked to fired-burned armor was floating to what he thought was the Protector. The Knight was quite the actor and not the thinking. Supergirl as the Protector battled him. Supergirl had been thinking it was going to turn out to a stalemate. But one of Doom Knight attacks confused her fears, and she use a fire spell to make a uninhabited planet turn into a yellow sun and keep going until in become a red sun.  
  
"They got Superman!" Supergirl shouted as she removed the fasle Nightmare face from the Doom Knight.  
  
"Looks like visit to the 10th dimsional again to get this guy up and back to Earth." Juriga remarked.  
  
"Kismet is going not going to happy with Kal-El." Another Dreamer remarked.  
  
"Kismet? The Time Maker Foreman?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"How do you know?" Juriga asked.  
  
"Meet her one before." Supergirl replied.  
  
####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~########~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~#######~~~~~###  
  
"Well. This is another find mess yourself into!" yelled Kismet.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, Kismet." Supergirl replied. "The Nightmares of the 7th dimsional got him."  
  
"I see if it is. If not, I'm going to get him another effect of a Red Kryptonite that he won't be effecting." Kismet replied.  
  
########################################################  
  
"So what happen?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"They tricked by becoming Queen Juriga of the Dreamers." Superman replied. "Claimed they need my help against Nightmares."  
  
"Just beware. The next Red Kryptonite effect may come from Kismet." Supergirl remarks.  
  
Superman stated, "I know. She also needs doing it. She's been recording and making sure she doesn't repeat the same Red Kryptonite effect twice. That threat doesn't hold water too me."  
  
###################################################################### 


	15. A CLOSER LOOK AT THE FORTRESS

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
#################################################  
  
CH. 15 – "CLOSER LOOK AT THE FORTRESS"  
  
[DECODE FROM KRYPTONESE]  
  
Today, Superman told me to come to the Fortress of Solitude. When I arrived, Superman was already opening up the giant golden door from inside the fortress. He told me that I been a great help. He was worry at first, because of my age…thought Wayne's ward, Dick Grayson was getting close that age. He was shocked to see me ask if Dick Grayson was Robin, but he told me that I was right. He also shows me around the Fortress. I was only in his trophies room on my during my first visit to his fortress. He show me around where his labs. He also explained the case behind the machine, and how he got it. He also showed me statues of his friends: Perry White, Lana Lang, Jimmy Olsen, Lena Luthor, Lois Lane, Tanya Cimoc, Martix, Super-Imp, Batman, Robin, and Prof. Hamilton. And statues of his enemies: Lex Luthor, Xel U. Tol, Brayak the Brainic, Bizzaro, Toyman, April Fools, a Ghost/Phantom Zoner projector, and Mr. Mxyzptlk. Each statue had a button to press. When I pressed it on the good side, I heard the voices tell them what they think of Superman. I laughed at Tanya's remarks as she claimed that Superman is similar to a Powerman. Tanya lives her own little bizarre world. Super-Imp explains how her dimsional people viewed Superman. It was like trying to have a normal kid to a bad teacher explained science in Spock-type words. When I placed the buttons the vile side, I heard how Superman ended up each one's hit list. I learned that Brayak built the space robots that I trashed a few months back. When I hit the button on the Ghost/Phantom Zoner project, I got a little reason that crime upset with their long stay in the phantom-like world make or find a riff and return to a solid shape that allows them to use the same super-powers me and Superman had. Then he pointed to a Level S. On the door "This door WILL only OPENED to those of House of El ", I open up, in the room were two statues of both of Kal-El, on in his Superman outfit. The other was Kal-El as Clark Kent. In the core, two new statues stood still covered by large white blanket. Superman quickly removed the blanket and reveal statues of myself in both Kelly Kent outfit and Supergirl out. I saw that the buttons on the others including Superman and Clark statues wasn't on myself. Superman asked me to recorded two different things. For Kelly, I used Earthling words and an inserted a few valley girl's phrases or word periodically. For my Supergirl, I used Kryptonite words. After I pushed the stop button, Superman asked what "sufa juto upi aui ori criguigalo" means. I told it means in English, "Greetings Earth People." Superman had a super-size belly- laughed.  
  
Signed  
  
Kelly Kent  
  
Kiz Kiz-El  
  
Supergirl 


	16. KELLY, YOU ARE NOT SUPERGIRL!

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
##################################  
CHAPTER 16 KELLY, YOU ARE NOT SUPERGIRL!  
  
  
[DECODED FROM KRYPTONESE]  
  
May 17, 2002   
  
  
The last three days were a bunch of weird ones that could give  
"Weird Al" a run for this money. Very odd. It all started  
normally until the principal told me that Supergirl was going to  
an appearance at that afternoon assembly. Someone might have  
plotted a rumor in or to seek out my real identity as Kiz Kiz-El,  
the Supergirl from Krypton. I didn't think of it I was in one of  
the girls' bathroom, which I spotted a nasty flood. I tried to  
get my watch to open up to become Supergirl, but I couldn't.  
Just then a Supergirl appeared. She successfully stops the  
problem. Later, that day, I had a chat with her. She had my  
origin completely correct. I could believe it. I decide to head  
to my secret lab under the Kent's farm house and my base.  
Surprising, the other Supergirl was there. I asked 'how did I  
get here?". Supergirl replied. "You are Kent's cousin, Kelly?" I  
nodded and tied to get her to real her true self, but she tell me  
that she that she was Kiz Kiz-El. That was a lie, I'm Kiz Kiz-El. I  
was mad.   
  
The next two days aren't a school day, but I did see Supergirl  
look for troublemakers. I also thought I was going insane! But  
late that night, Clark Kent appeared with blood on his arm.   
  
Clark Kent? The Man of Steel? With blood? On this arm? This  
was quite strange! Very strange. I used Clark's Kryptonese  
name according to "Daily Planet," Kal-El. Clark and I were the  
only ones that aren't effect. Martha and Jonathan thought were  
normal humans. Clark stated that a copycat of himself as  
Superman appeared the same day my copycat Supergirl appears.   
  
The third day, Superman and Supergirl were talking about time  
and months. Soon, Clark and I figure out who it was! A Fifth  
Dimension Imp was the reason we got our super-twins! Clark  
and I headed for this apartment. Supergirl and Superman were  
already there. Supergirl asked if Kal-El know what day it was.  
It was the anniversary of the first meeting of Super-Imp.  
Supergirl merged with Superman, turned into a Superwoman,  
then back into Super-Imp! She also told us that Myxzptlk is  
still upset about losing to us a while back! She told us that Fifth   
Dimension imps on anniversary pull a prank on family member or  
friend. I'm remarking, "I will go INSANE, even MAKE to that  
dimension!"  
  
Signed  
Kiz Kiz-El  
Kelly Kent  
Supergirl 


End file.
